


Mutual Needs

by ThingsIKnow (ThinkToThought)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Painplay, Punishment, Rough Sex, Whipping, using eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkToThought/pseuds/ThingsIKnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes one of them needs something. There's only one place to go to get that fulfilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Needs

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't thinking of any particular doctor or master regeneration for this fic it can be any of the past ones or something in the future but the arrangement has been going on a long time. imagine imagine whichever combo you'd like

Its not a Dominant/submissive relationship in any way. This is a fact and they both know it. He doubts either of them could ever truly submit it would defy the very premise of their never ending struggle. Its just that sometimes they need it. Between the paths been taken on and all they’ve managed to see in their seemingly endless lives sometimes they need it. And there is no one better to give it. 

Sharp relentless pain. The release that comes with stinging and burning. Something real to cling onto that has little to do with guilt or insanity.

Its his turn this time to turn up on the doorstep. Well turn might not be the right word really. There were no set rules but they both new. You needed it, you came and got it. No questions asked.

The door opened revealing what to anyone else would appear to be just a man. He arched a brow and said “My dear Doctor how lovely to see you. Come right in” 

Just like its current occupant the house spoke nothing of what dwelt within. It looked like any house of the current London time period furnished not really to style but with objects that were slightly out dated. He had to wonder if The Master had insightfully chosen these things or if this was someone else’s home The Master was simply occupying.

But that was the problem wasn’t it he always had to wonder. No time to rest when your mind never slowed. He needed his mind to stop working for a while even if it was just a little while.

He started to take off his shirt. There really was no point for pleasantries in all of this. That would just make it uncomfortable. The Master lead him into a room with a nicely sized bed and room still to walk around it. Master went straight for the wardrobe on the opposite wall. When he turned around to face The Doctor he held a cat o’ nine tails in his hand. So that’s what it was going to be. Sometimes one or the other of them would develop a predisposition to one sort of method to the other something to do with the reincarnation or something they’d done. Other times it was just whatever struck their fancy at the moment. This Master didn’t seem to be one for consistency so his turns had been a rush of excitement reveling in the unknown pain he would soon discover.

He dropped to his knees and arched his back giving the whip optimal surface area. The Master came over and stood behind him and let the tendrils slide over his skin gently almost tickling.

The first blow struck hard and he let himself be absorbed in it. The tearing at his flesh the real tangible pain. The second blow came down just as hard. Bruising. Stinging. Throbbing. Release. The next 2 were slightly lighter but came in such quick succession that they were almost enough to make him forget all those people who died meaningless deaths for him.

After that he lost track. All he felt was an endless litany of pain. Getting just what he deserved from life. And well he’d be lying if he said this wasn’t making his dick rise. All too soon the blows stopped. He felt a gentle hand run down his spine. His back arched into it but whether it was for more pain or pleasure he wasn’t certain. The head slid down to his ass and pressed up. He rose up, his back screaming at him to stop. 

He stumbled a step forward before falling forward again his torso falling on the bed leaving his ass in the air. Master quickly did away with their pants and then he was sliding in without preparation. It felt so good. So raw and burning. Master started to move quickly roughly and his already hard cock strained upward even more. Each stroke hit his prostate but also tore away at his inner flesh. A smooth tongue licked over the welts from the whipping and suddenly he was ferociously coming all over the ground and the side of the bed. Two more strokes in and Master was coming too. 

Slowly he got up and began getting dressed through the fuzzy haze and ache. As he went through the door The Master called “see you around doctor” 

“Yeah around” He answered back and left.

The welts on his body would heel up in a couple days but the pain would stick around probably all week. and that was good. A week was break enough after all.


End file.
